Episode 7528 (13th June 2016)
Plot Holly offers to babysit Kyle whilst Cain and Moira attend a gig. Worse for wear, Rishi agrees to give the girl a bonus, so Belle invites Lisa out for dinner on her. Chrissie wonders how much trouble she has caused between Bernice and Lawrence trying to unravel the mystery of her biological father. Arthur tells April and Amelia that they could hoover up the ghosts in the Pirate ship like in Ghostbusters. Ashley discloses to Dan he has been reading up the rules of poker in the hope of winning his money back. Cain informs Holly he is only letting her babysit Kyle for Moira, and she better not let her down. Andy tries to talk to Bernice, but Bernice thinks they should forget about the kiss. Kerry catches Dan and Jimmy plotting about the poker game in the street. She is suspicious when Dan receives a text, and he makes excuses that Ashley is helping him with his maths, as Ashley forgot his exams were over. Holly reads Kyle a story and takes him up to bed. Belle and Lisa sit down in a fancy restaurant but Belle panics when she sees Jermaine and Angie arrive. She manages to sneak to the toilet without the Baileys seeing her. Holly digs around in the bin looking for the wrap of heroin she disposed of yesterday. Flowers arrive at Home Farm for Bernice but Chrissie questions if her relationship is okay. Chrissie informs Andy she is dropping the whole Ronnie Hale thing. Holly stumbles back to the farmhouse, but she cannot open the door and panics. At the restaurant, Belle makes excuses that she isn't feeling well and wants to go home, but she accidentally knocks a bottle over, causing Angie to see her. The men begin their poker game, but Dan is suspicious of a noise outside and investigates. As he opens the pirate ship door, Arthur attacks him with a hoover. Angie quizzes Belle on how she knew they would be there, and asks what is wrong with her. Angie insists she is not intimidated by them and questions why Lisa can defend her daughter. Arthur, Amelia and April explain they were going to suck up ghosts with the hoover, but Amelia blackmails the men into paying them by threatening to reveal they have been drinking and gambling. Bernice tells Andy that last night was a mistake, but Andy can't forget everything, and wonders if Bernice likes messing with his head. Jimmy tells Dan that it looks like a love bite on his neck where Arthur got him with the hoover. Kerry and Laurel arrive in the pub, and Kerry immediately question Dan about the mark on his neck. Dan lies that she gave him the make the previous night. Cain and Moira return home to find a window broken and Holly passed out on the couch. Holly explains she took some rubbish out to the bin, but the door blew shut and she had to break the window as she didn't have a phone and Kyle was inside alone. Belle assures Lisa that she didn't know Jermaine and Angie would be at the restaurant, but Lisa tells Belle this has to stop. Holly panics when Cain reveals she will be having another drugs test tomorrow and protests she is clean. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour Guest cast *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room, kitchen and barn *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Unknown restaurant *Pirate ship *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *No episodes were broadcast between Tuesday 14th June and Thursday 16th June due to ITV's coverage of Euro 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,310,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes